The present invention relates to metal reinforcing mesh used in generally planar concrete panels and slabs. More particularly, it relates to an improvement in such mesh that ensures the mesh will be embedded to the correct depth in the concrete panel or slab. Typically, wire mesh products comprise pluralities of smooth or deformed longitudinally and transversely extending wires forming a plurality of rectangles, squares or hexagons. The wire generally is twisted, welded or otherwise fastened together at the intersections of the longitudinal and transverse wires. Examples of such products include welded concrete reinforcing mesh, welded utility mesh and welded stucco reinforcing lath.
It is common practice in concrete reinforcing products such as rebar and welded wire mesh to add separate supports or spacing elements, also known as furring elements or spacing furrs, to the wires at several locations about the mesh in order to position the mesh during the pouring of the concrete in the panel forming process proximate the center of the cross-section of the concrete panel or slab or other generally planar concrete structure (hereinafter collectively referred to as panels). A variety of different furring elements, including small pieces of concrete, have been attached to the wires in the mesh for this purpose. While generally achieving their intended purpose, such elements add to the material cost of the panel and their securement to the wires is labor intensive, further increasing the cost of construction.
In an effort to reduce costs, wire mesh has been developed in which the individual wires themselves define spacing furrs at uniformly spaced intervals along the vertical or transverse wires that extend across the lathing material between pairs of longitudinally or horizontally extending wires. The spacing furrs were formed by bending the transverse wires such that they defined generally U-shaped troughs spaced apart between the longitudinally extending wires. In use, the bases or flat bottoms of the troughs collectively provided support for the wire mesh and spaced the remainder of the transverse wires and the non-deformed longitudinal wires, which are welded thereto, at a predetermined elevation above the collective bases of the spacing furrs, thereby effectively elevating the level of the majority of the mesh above the bases of the furrs. Thus, when the concrete is poured over the wires, the majority of the mesh will be approximately centered in the resultant panel. Such a configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,356.
While the above-described mesh configuration does eliminate the need for separate supporting or furring elements, the bending of the wire to form the generally U-shaped spacing furrs thins the wire along the bends formed therein and in so doing, weakens the structural integrity of the individual wires along their deformed portions. The bending and resultant thinning of the wires also further weakens the overall mesh structure due to the longitudinal alignment of the deformations (spacing furrs) in the vertical strands that is commonly employed in this type of reinforcing mesh to facilitate construction. The mesh of the present invention and its method of manufacture obviates these shortcomings in the prior art. The mesh of the present invention also would be suitable for stucco reinforcing wherein the mesh also should be centered in the stucco.